Late Night Hookup
by Shurtugal781226
Summary: RPF: Criss/Colfer oneshot. Chris surprises Darren before an interview, smutty times ensue. I wrote this on Tumblr, but I thought I'd share here too.


Look behind you.

Darren took a moment to re-read the text a few times, since he wasn't expecting it at all. Maybe a 'good luck!' and an 'xoxo' from his brother or mom since he was going to be on the Late Show here in a few minutes, but most definitely not this.

Yet here Darren was, dressed in a nice crisp suit, sporting his usual bright colored socks and his hair gelled to perfection. But the anomaly that was Chris Colfer always seemed to shake things up.

Before Darren could even turn around, however, he felt a warm body press against his back and breathe hot air down his neck, making him shiver and goosebumps erupt all over his body.

"Miss me," Chris purred in his ear, hand stroking down his arms. "Got a minute?"

Darren leaned back slightly onto his boyfriend's shoulder, and since they were in the shadows of backstage, turned his head and kissed Chris briefly. "Only a minute."

"That's all I need," Chris murmured mischievously, pressing his rapidly hardening cock into Darren's ass. Darren's eyes fluttered shut, pushing back into the sensation, before pulling away, realizing what he was doing.

"I can't do this now, you tease," Darren accused in a hurried whisper. "You know I have a hard time resisting."

Chris grinned evilly. "That, I know." He took a step toward Darren, while Darren took another step away.

"Please, you can't make me late for this," Darren's voice was bordering on whining. Chris was cornering him against the wall, and he was utterly trapped. Darren couldn't tell if he was more terrified or aroused at the prospect of being caught like this. If his throbbing cock in his pants was an indicator, and his rapid heartbeat and breathing as well, he was going to lose. Chris was a force to be reckoned with.

Chris had his hands splayed on each side of Darren's head, so close that their lips were almost touching. Chris brushed their noses together affectionately as he sighed, his sweet breath washing over Darren, making him incoherent.

Chris' eyes were on fire, and Darren just soaked it up, falling limp against the wall. "Chris, please," Darren begged in a needy whisper, not knowing exactly what he was asking for, but Chris would decide for the both of them. There was no doubt.

And he did, closing the distance between them, cupping Darren's face and pulling him up to deepen the kiss at an angle, their bodies pressed tightly together. Darren kissed back with much enthusiasm, and groaned when Chris slipped his tongue in to dance with Darren's.

Chris sucked on his bottom lip for a moment before pulling away, nipping Darren's jaw. "Turn around," he commanded lowly.

Darren just stared at the sliver of light he was going to pass through in only a matter of minutes for his interview, his rosy, plump lips falling open in ecstasy and pure, glorious panic. "Why?"

Chris chuckled darkly. "You know why."

Darren whimpered. He knew Chris' game. This was a power play, and Darren always gave in, because Chris was simply irresistable. And doing this now of all places; Chris really had Darren's balls in a bind. "But," Darren objected weakly. "I can't."

"Yes you can," Chris ground out, pushing his thigh forcefully between Darren's and rutting his cock into Darren's hip. Darren brought his fist into his mouth to muffle the moan that ripped through him.

Chris pulled Darren's earlobe between his teeth, humming, while Darren's eyes darted around to see if anybody was going to pass by and see them. He would absolutely die out of shame if a crew member walked by, seeing him being fucked right before an interview. He'd look pathetic and needy. Even if he was, he didn't want the public to know that.

"Just please hurry," Darren finally let out, his heart slamming against his sternum. He couldn't believe they were going to do this here and now. But he really didn't have any choice. His aching cock in his pants, tinging body and Chris' libido wouldn't take no for an answer.

Chris pulled Darren in for a searing kiss, before flipping him around, Darren's cheek pressing against the cool wall. "Thank you baby," Chris cooed approvingly, reaching around and undoing Darren's belt.

Chris ground his clothed cock into Darren's ass again, and Darren pushed back, whining and whimpering because he just needed more.

"Do you want me," Chris asked dangerously, his voice lower than Darren had ever heard it before. "I'm not going to give it to you unless you ask, Darren."

Darren flung his arms behind him to grab Chris' hips as perchance while he rutted his ass with much more fervor, moaning unabashedly. "Fuck me, Chris," Darren said through clenched teeth.

Darren's dress pants fell lower on his hips, and Chris squeezed his cock harshly. "That's not good enough," he scolded. "Tell me, Darren. How bad."

Darren smacked his forehead against the wall. "I've never wanted anything more in my life," Darren grunted, a sweat already breaking out on his temple. "Please, Chris, please!"

Chris growled possessively, ripping Darren's pants down until they pooled at his feet. Chris admired Darren's perfect swell of ass, nuzzling Darren's hair and breathing him in. Chris caressed feather light along Darren's lower back and dimples before he dragged his blunt fingernails across the cheeks, and dropped to his knees. Darren hissed and sighed before inhaling sharply, feeling Chris' hot breath ghosting over his sensitive flesh.

Chris spread Darren's cheeks wide apart and licked a thick stripe through his crack before swirling around his entrance. Darren keened, his thighs shaking, terrified he was going to collapse. Darren attempted to grip the wall, but his sweaty hands kept sliding, his fingertips burning from the brick wall.

Chris dug his palms into Darren's ass with bruising force, thrusting his tongue through the puckered hole over and over again, wanting Darren to completely fall apart and beg even more than he already has to be fucked. He knew it was only a matter of time.

"Fuck," Darren grunted. "Fuck, Chris, now! Just PLEASE!"

Darren's entire body was shaking with arousal and anticipation. Chris took pity on him, so he stood up, making with his zipper and pushing his pants and boxers down to mid-thigh.

Chris slid his long, smooth cock between Darren's ass cheeks and Darren moaned brokenly, attempting to push back, but he knew he wouldn't get what he wanted until he was filled up completely.

Chris continued teasing him in this way for what felt like forever, until Darren couldn't take it anymore. He pounded his fist against the wall and growled, "Christopher, if you don't fucking get inside me right now I will die!"

A tremor rolled through Chris at the sound of Darren's voice. Though still needy, it was also commanding, and Chris would never admit to Darren how much it turned him on.

"If you insist," Chris teased in a light tone, and Darren swore to himself that if Chris waited a second longer, he would just push Chris to the ground and ride his cock like there was no tomorrow, despite the fact the entire studio would probably hear or see them. But he didn't care. They needed to finish what they started because his mind and body was reeling.

Chris sunk his teeth into Darren's neck, and sucked brutally as he lined himself against Darren's entrance and eased himself in. Darren ground his teeth, because the lack of lube burned intensely, but the pleasure of Chris' cock finally being inside him far outweighed.

"How's it feel," Chris whispered pleasantly, brushing the curls off of Darren's forehead and kissing right behind his ear affectionately. It was a moment of weakness, because naturally Chris was concerned about his well-being, but Darren didn't waste that opportunity to take the initiative.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing," Darren demanded. "This isn't time for a love session. Fuck me!"

Chris' eyes darkened, his whole body thrumming with pure need once more. He almost had forgotten the task at hand. "You are so right, thanks for reminding me, babe."

And with that, Chris lost all reservations. He pounded into Darren mercilessly, and with all his might, Darren tried his best not to cry out, especially when Chris changed angles and brushed his prostate with each powerful stroke.

The only sound was muffled moans and the lewd slapping of skin on skin. Darren could tell Chris was getting close when his thrusts became more erratic, and when he palmed Darren roughly, desperate to get him off first.

But Darren held out until the very last moment where Chris came deep into his ass, his hot come filling him up. The erotic and pornographic sensation alone was enough to make Darren come hard, his ejaculations splattered the wall in front of him and his knees shook.

There was a shuffling noise a few feet away from them, so Chris pulled out quickly and yanked his pants up with lightening speed as Darren did the same.

Darren heaved, wiping the sweat off his face, and kissed Chris briefly and murmured against his lips. "I swear, you are going to be the death of me."

Chris slipped away into the shadows, his trademark smirk plastered to his face. A second later, a crew member shoved Darren toward the curtain and informed, "You're on in 10."

"10 what?" Darren asked stupidly, his sex-addled mind still in a foggy, post-orgasm haze. He couldn't wait to sit down, or he might pass out. This interview might be a blessing except for the fact he might be embarrassingly mussed up and flushed from what just happened.

"Seconds," the crew member responded irritably, and Darren could've sworn he heard a chuckle from somewhere nearby.

Darren's name was announced loudly, and cheers erupted, shaking the floor. Darren's ass twinged with each step he took, but he managed to stride out confidently, giving off the impression nothing gay, and saucy had just occurred.

Darren shook hands with the Late Night star and sat down at the cushy chair, eager to interact with new people and answer burning questions.

In the middle of a prompted question, Darren realized with a shock that come was dripping slowly out of him, staining his pants. It took him several long moments to regain composure, but thankfully his hesitation and mortification was barely picked up by the crowd.

Oh, boy.


End file.
